In the prior art, the purpose of designing the User Account Control (UAC) is to help the user to protect the system security better and prevent invasion of malicious software. UAC makes all accounts, including administrator account, run with standard account privilege. If operations performed by a user need administrator privilege, the user is required to get a license. The mechanism stated above causes complaint of a large quantity of users. Therefore many users choose to close the UAC, which, however, results in the systems of the users exposing to higher security risk. In conventional operating system, UAC still exists, while users have more options. Users can set up UAC with four kinds of configuration: {circle around (1)} Always alert a user when the user is installing software or modifying Windows system settings (which is identical to Vista system); {circle around (2)} alert a user when the user is installing software and do not alert the user when the user is modifying system settings (current default settings); {circle around (3)} alert a user when the user is installing software but close UAC security desktop, i.e., other area of the desktop is not invalidated when alerting the user; {circle around (4)} Never alert a user (the configuration is not recommended).
When installing and arranging middleware program, popping up UAC window brings bad experience to users. In addition, risk exists in UAC preset value. Malicious software only needs to inject a trusted application by itself and execute the trusted application, the malicious software can bypass the UAC. In fact, some malicious software will obtain user license by using warning message in UAC form and run freely in the system, which causes system vulnerabilities and threats system security.
From what is described above, disadvantage of the prior art is that UAC window will pop up when the middleware program is arranged and installed, which brings bad experience to users. The risk existed in UAC preset value causes vulnerabilities in the operating system and threats system security.